Fogo (Fire)
Fogo é uma mecânica de jogo comumente ocorrente. O fogo é muito importante por várias razões. Em primeiro lugar, ele é usado para fornecer luz à Noite, o que impede Charlie de atacar. Além disso, o fogo permite que os alimentos sejam cozidos, aumentando seus valores de Fome e Saúde. O fogo também fornece calor durante o Inverno, o que evita o congelamento. Apesar destes benefícios, o fogo também pode ser perigoso, se estiver demasiado perto do personagem drenará Saúde. Luz Existem várias fontes de fogo que fornecem luz. A maioria destas pode ser encontrada na Seção Luz, representado pelo ícone da fogueira. Estas fontes incluem Fogueiras, Fogueiras maiores, Tochas e Estrelas. Além disso, qualquer coisa queimando, tais como Plantas ou Itens, dará luz, enquanto eles estiverem queimando. Luz serve a vários propósitos: ele é usado principalmente para ver à noite, embora ele também é necessário para evitar ataques de Charlie. Além disso, a luz impede a grande perda da Sanidade por estar na escuridão total (no entanto, não impede a perda gradual causada pelo tempo de Crepúsculo/Noite). Se a Sanidade cair muito, Mãos da Noite começarão a aproximar-se do fogo e extinguir partes dele; eventualmente, eles podem apagá-lo completamente. Estas mãos podem ser afugentadas pisando nelas e fugindo em direção à borda da luz do fogo. Cozinhando Artigo principal: Cozinhando Fogueiras maiores, fogueiras e estrelas pode ser usadas para cozinhar alimentos. Cozinhar tem vários efeitos positivos. Para a maioria dos alimentos, a quantidade de Fome restaurada é aumentada e um pequeno impulso em Saúde é adicionado. Comer Carnes cruas diminui a Sanity, enquanto carnes cozidas não. Além disso, Carne de Monstro, comida crua, irá reduzir Saúde e Sanidade, mas estes efeitos são diminuídos com a culinária. Calor Artigo principal: Congelamento No Inverno, os personagens vão começar a congelar, se eles estiverem longe do fogo por muito tempo (roupas quentes ajudam a evitar isso). Enquanto o personagem estiver dentro de um determinado raio de um incêndio, vai ficar quente. Isso inclui quaisquer objetos em chamas como árvores. Os incêndios também podem aquecer Pedras de calor, que podem ser carregadas e abrandar o congelamento. Tochas (quando equipada) também dará uma pequena quantidade de calor, apesar de não evitar o congelamento de neve. Perigos Embora benéfico, o fogo também pode ser perigoso. Objetos, itens e Mobs que estão pegando fogo pode causar 8-12 danos em por segundo, se eles estiverem muito próximos ao jogador (exceto para Willow, que é imune a dano de fogo). Esses incêndios são também descontrolados e podem se espalhar para qualquer outro objeto próximo inflamável, especialmente mobs que estão queimando, e correm ao redor propagando o fogo ainda mais rápido. Desta forma, grandes incêndios podem começar uma reação em cadeia, destruindo grandes quantidades de recursos, dependendo da localização. Fogueiras (mas não fogueiras maiores) também são considerados queimadas descontroladas e vão se espalhar para objetos próximos inflamáveis se eles estiverem muito perto. Qualquer item inflamável que pode ser queimado virará Cinzas se incendiado, enquanto árvores queimadas, como Evergreens e Mushtrees, renderão Carvão. Estruturas que foram queimadas retornarão 1/4 de seus materiais quando marteladas. Tochas e Cajados de Fogo pode ser usados para queimar coisas propositalmente arrastando o item sobre o objeto ou clicando no objeto com o item equipado. Também é possível incendiar itens no inventário arrastando uma tocha em cima e pressionando RMB. Cães de Caça Vermelhos vãoentrar em combustão após a morte, espalhando fogo no local que pode destruir objetos próximos e danificar o jogador. Chamas do Cão de Caça vermelho desaparecerão após alguns segundos deixando Cinzas. Combustível Abaixo, algumas das melhores fontes de combustível, junto com seus prós e contras: * Tufos são extremamente abundantes e facilmente colecionáveis com um Forcado. No entanto, ele só queima por 90 segundos e não é renovável. * Carvão é facilmente renovável e mais rápido para recolher em quantidades maiores, especialmente no escuro. Queima como Toras mas acumula até 40 em vez de 20. Ao fazer carvão vegetal, cuidado para não iniciar reações em cadeia indesejadas. A produção eficiente de carvão vegetal é feita pela queima de pequenos grupos de árvores em seu primeiro ciclo da vida. * Sacos de Dormir queimam por mais tempo (6 minutos) e também são renováveis, exigindo 9 Gramas. Colher 9 Tufos de Grama demora tanto quanto obter 4 Toras, e pode até ser mais rápido. Grama também pode ser recolhida à mão, ou seja, sem a perda de Sílex e Galhos por meio de ferramentas. Um Saco de Dormir queima mais do que a soma de seus componentes, já que 9 Gramas só queimam durante 270 segundos. * Tábuas também queimam durante 6 minutos, mas eles não queimam por mais tempo do que os seus componentes (4 toras queimam a mesma quantidade de tempo de uma tábua). Levar 10 Tábuas para o uso de combustível pode salvar um espaço de inventário, mas ainda é necessário Toras para construir uma fogueira. * Tufos de Grama e Mudas queimam durante 6 minutos e são muito fáceis de recolher, mas eles são não renováveis, por isso só deve ser usados se realmente necessário. * Lã de Búfalo é fácil obter uma vez que se tem um Chapéu de Búfalo e uma Navalha. Raspar um Búfalo rende 3 Lãs de Búfalo. Elas queimam durante 90 segundos cada, assim como Toras, e podem empilhar até 40. Na Chuva, o combustível queima mais rapidamente (dependendo da taxa de precipitação): * Figueira maior até 200% mais rápido * Fogueira até 250% mais rápido * Tocha até 150% mais rápido Reign of Giants Em Reign of Giants DLC, o calor do Verão pode levar coisas a arder e inflamar. A construção de um Ice Flingomatic vai apagar pequenos incêndios e evitar objetos de entrar em combustão. Os jogadores também podem colocar para fora objetos fumegantes usando suas mãos ao custo de Saúde, ou através de alguns fertilizantes, Gelo, ou um Cajado de Gelo. Umidade faz com que os itens combustíveis fiquem molhados. Combustível molhado não queima tanto quanto combustível seco. Além disso foram adicionados alguns novos itens combustíveis: Objetos Inflamáveis Veja também: :Categoria:Objetos Inflamáveis * Qualquer dos elementos combustíveis listados acima. * Todas as Plantas. * A maioria dos Mobs. * Beehives e Killer Bee Hives. * Tallbird Nests. * Spider Dens. * Hay Walls e Wood Walls. * Spider Glands e Mosquito Sacks. * Seeds, Crock Pot Recipes e Vegetables. * Itens deixados por mobs após queimar até a morte. * Estruturas que ardem no verão. * Chests. Gallery Fire damage.png|Flames that appears on the screen when the player is taking damage or about to. Burning Treeguard.png|A Treeguard set on fire by burning trees. Forest Fire.gif|How easily a fire spreads in a Forest. Dead Fire Hound.png|A Red Hound that has "combusted". Burnt Siesta Lean-to.png|Siesta Lean-to burnt from the heat in Reign of Giants. Category:Fire Starter Category:Light Sources Category:Warmth Categoria:Calor Categoria:Causador de Fogo Categoria:Structures